1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a rope-type elevator system that is made so as to reduce the vibrations that are generated at the time of taking up the rope with a winding mechanism or the like.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A rope-type elevator system used in the past, for example, is the one shown in FIG. 5. In this same figure, (101) is a car compartment that is installed movable up and down in a hoistway, and a pair of car rope sheaves (104, 105) are attached by means of car frame (103) to the upper section of this car compartment (101). In other words, car rope sheaves (104, 105) are provided in support channel (106), suspension rod (107) is provided in this support channel (106), and this suspension rod (107) is attached to car frame (103) through the medium of spring seats (108) and a number of spiral coil springs (109). A number of ropes (110) are strung in car rope sheaves (104, 105), and these ropes (110) are hung on drive sheave (111) of the winding mechanism.
Vibrations are generated when the winding mechanism is driven and rope (110) is pulled by drive sheave (111). However, if these vibrations are transferred to the car compartment (101), it gives passengers an unpleasant feeling. Thus, it is relieved by springs (109).
In this known rope-type elevator system, the vibrations that were created from drive sheave (111) of the wind-up mechanism were propagated to car (101) through the ropes (110). There was the problem that the isolation frequency ratio u (u=f/f.sub.N) of the characteristic vibration frequency f of ropes (110) and the characteristic vibration frequency f.sub.N of the springs (109) became u=1 and resonated, and this resonance imparted an unpleasant sensation to passengers within the car.
The present inventors believe that improvements to reduce this sensation are achievable.